


Yes or No?

by cheollie22



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie22/pseuds/cheollie22
Summary: Soonyoung helps Seokmin figure out some things aka “I have amnesia and you say you’re my best friend but I keep on forgetting and thinking we’re lovers au”





	Yes or No?

When the accident happened, Soonyoung almost thought he died and gone to heaven. The call he got saying his best friend was in the hospital put him in a panic. He remembers driving too fast and running until he felt his lungs burn. He remembers when the nurses didn’t let him go into the room. He almost threw a fit, but decided not to because he knew Seokmin wouldn’t like that. He remembers the agonizing two days that he had to wait to hear and see how the other was doing. He remembers tearing up when he saw Seokmin with bandages around his head. Yet, Seokmin was still smiling, like he didn’t get into a car accident that put him into the hospital for two whole days. 

Seokmin only whined about the smell of the room and Soonyoung agreed, too relieved about his best friend’s state than anything else. When Soonyoung finally got around to talking to the doctor, he remembers being told that Seokmin was really lucky. He didn’t suffer any major damages, which Soonyoung was praising the heavens for. However, Soonyoung also remembers being told that Seokmin might have temporary amnesia. 

After that, he remembers being told to watch Seokmin carefully, taking note on what he forgets and if he remembers it later, and to occasionally bring him in for check ups. Of course, Soonyoung complied. When the papers were finally signed and done with, Soonyoung drove himself and his best friend back to their apartment with a nervous heart.

It’s been a week and a half since the accident and Soonyoung believes that Seokmin has been doing just fine. He notes that Seokmin remembers the one creaky floor board in the hallway and the story about the broken bath tub handle. It makes Soonyoung relieved. Now, Seokmin could even go back to his loved profession, a veterinarian. He comes back with a wide grin and a funny story about what Mingyu did that day, just like always. 

Everything seemed normal until the two of them suggested on ordering sushi. Seokmin was totally on board for it, just that he didn’t remember which roll he liked. When Soonyoung asked him which ones, the other boy only stared back from his bedroom door.

“I don’t know. What do I like?” 

The other ponders a bit, looking at the take out menu. “You always order tuna and shrimp tempura. Sometimes you get spicy yellow tail when you’re in the mood for it.”

Seokmin hums in response. “Ok, get all three of them then.” 

Soonyoung nods and starts dialing the number to their favorite place, feeling the couch dip. As he held the phone to his ear, he felt Seokmin’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in. Soonyoung could feel his back press against Seokmin’s chest. Soonyoung turned his head to see Seokmin grinning back, looking like the human embodiment of happiness. He was about to ask what was up when a worker picked up the phone.

While it wasn’t odd for the two to cuddle now and then, Seokmin was usually not the one to initiate it. The only time the younger asked was when he was feeling sadder than usual and Soonyoung was pretty sure Seokmin was just smiling not two whole seconds ago. 

When Soonyoung gets done ordering the sushi, he feels Seokmin’s head drop onto his shoulder. He puts his phone down, waiting a couple seconds before speaking up.

“Hey Seokmin, why’d you hug me?”

“Hm?” Soonyoung could feel the other prop his head back up, resting his chin on his shoulder now. “Why?” 

“Yea, why.” 

“I can’t hug my boyfriend?” 

The older sits confused and in awe at the answer he got. The implied notion that he was dating Seokmin, from Seokmin himself, gave him a weird feeling. This was part of the temporary amnesia? Seokmin forgetting that they were best friends for three years and counting? Something about that information annoys the seated boy, but he doesn’t address it. 

“Seokmin, we aren’t boyfriends.” Soonyoung simply states. “I’m your best friend.” 

There’s a three second moment of silence before Seokmin replies back.

“Oh, sorry Soonyoungie.” 

It’s a genuine sorry that sounds a little too soft for his best friend. Soonyoung almost feels bad for even bringing the truth up. He can feel the arms around him retreat and curiously watches his friend stand up from the couch. 

“I’m going to get drinks.” The younger announces out loud. “Cola?”

Soonyoung nods, wondering what Seokmin would be thinking about as he whistles on his way to the fridge. Does Seokmin care that he just mistook him as his boyfriend? He doesn’t seem to be bothered? Maybe it was just a joke?

The older snaps out of his thoughts when a cold can is pressed to his cheek, making him gasp and jolt his head to the side. He looks up to find Seokmin wearing a goofy grin and mimics it back as he takes the cold can of cola. 

“Thanks yo.” 

“Anytime yo.”

They don’t talk about the boyfriend incident for the rest of the night, or the next one. 

It happens again four days later. The two finally decided to go out and buy actual groceries because as their good friend, and unofficial dad, Seungcheol said, “No, you can’t live off of cheap ramen and soda like you’re college kids. Get it together.”

This advice landed them in their local grocery store on a Saturday evening, where both boys had no clue what to buy. The two attempted to make a proper grocery list on Seokmin’s phone, but the idea was quickly scrapped as Soonyoung just picked food he simply wanted from every aisle. It wasn’t the most efficient way to shop, but Soonyoung found that Seokmin didn’t really complain about his excitement for just about everything he picked up and put in their cart. 

It was only when they were in the baking aisle with the cake batter that Seokmin said something. Usually, Soonyoung would just buy a cake if he wanted a cake, but he suddenly craved the fun in making a cake on your own and eating your own hard earned work later. He expressed this to Seokmin by squatting down and looking at the brands and what flavors they offered. Soonyoung could hear the cart stop rolling before hearing Seokmin’s voice.

“Cake now?”

Soonyoung smiled as he looked at a box that pictured a confetti looking cake. “Yea, why not?”

Seokmin sighed. “Soonyoung, you have like ten bags of gummy bears in the cart right now.”

The older pulls a pleading look toward his friend as he held up a box of the confetti cake batter and starts to guilt trip him in his usual manner.

“But, look at this cake and how pretty it is? Full of happiness and love and fun? And don’t you want that in your life? I know you see puppies and cats all day, but you can’t eat them to make you happy. Actually, you technically can, but that’s not the point.”

Soonyoung watched as Seokmin tried to keep a stern face for all of three seconds before showing a wide smile. 

“Fine, put it in the cart.” 

Soonyoung made a high pitched noise before putting the cake batter in the cart along with all the other junk. He flashed a huge grin towards Seokmin to show his appreciation. 

“Yea, yea,” the boy waved his hand with a matching grin,”You’re too cute to say no to.” 

The other bashfully looked away. Here it was again, the adoring look Soonyoung didn’t know what to do about. The two have both complimented each other before. Neither of them held back on hyping the other up at any crucial moment. Yet, this was totally different and Soonyoung knew it. There was no reason to call him cute, but Seokmin did it anyway. 

“Why are you blushing?” 

Soonyoung tries to will his face to calm down before looking at Seokmin. 

“I’m not.”

“Liar.”

Soonyoung only scrunches his nose and turns away again, marching down the aisle. He wasn’t about to argue with him when Seokmin knew he was right. He hears the other boy laugh behind him.

“What a cute boyfriend I have.”

Soonyoung doesn’t turn around to correct him.

The rest of the day is spent normally. Seokmin doesn’t invade his space or call him his boyfriend. It was odd. Seokmin was still Seokmin, but just not boyfriend Seokmin. Soonyoung doesn’t even know if it even made sense, but he pushes it out of his mind.

Six days pass and it happens again.

It’s Friday morning and Seokmin doesn’t have work, but he has a meeting at an animal shelter. Soonyoung only knows this because Seokmin told him to wake him up for it. Yet, Seokmin was not budging even the tiniest bit. 

“Seokmin, you can’t be late. Animals’ lives are at stake here.” 

There’s a muffled groan underneath the sky blue blanket that Seokmin is curled up in, hiding himself from the sun and Soonyoung’s demands. 

“Come on you idiot. Get up.” 

Soonyoung starts to pull the blanket away, only to learn that Seokmin was retaliating and grabbed onto Soonyoung’s wrist to pull him down on the bed. Soonyoung yelped in surprise and felt himself land on top of the bed and on Seokmin. The older quickly raised himself to his hands, ready to scold him, when he was met with a soft smile.

“Good morning Soonyoungie.” 

Soonyoung didn’t know what it was, but the early morning light mixed with Seokmin’s messy hair and rough voice had him climbing off the bed in embarrassment. 

“No time for morning’s now, I need to go to work and you need to get up.” 

“I got it, I got it.” 

Soonyoung turned around to watch Seokmin throw the covers off of him and stretch. He was wearing his dog printed boxer’s and a big green sweater. He looked ridiculous and warm. Soonyoung wanted to crawl next to him and take a nap. 

But, he didn’t do that. Instead, he left Seokmin’s room and went back into the kitchen. The boy poured his cup of coffee into his thermos and poured the rest of it into Seokmin’s favorite cup, an all gray cup that had an elephant’s trunk as the handle. 

Seokmin appeared in the kitchen as Soonyoung put the coffee pot back into place. Soonyoung let himself focus on putting the lid back on his thermos before feeling a strong arm around his waist. The action made Soonyoung look up towards the younger, once again seeing that adoring look from before. He was ready to remind the other that they weren’t boyfriends when Seokmin beat him to speaking. 

“Yea, yea. I know, you need to leave.” 

Seokmin leaned down and kissed Soonyoung’s cheek before letting go of his waist. The boy gave another eye blinding smile. 

“Have a good day!”

Soonyoung quipped a quick ‘you too’ before grabbing his thermos and suit case, speeding out of the apartment. He needed to see that doctor or else he was going to start getting ideas. What ideas, he honestly had no clue, but something about his flushed cheeks and unsettling stomach gave him a hint. 

After finishing work at five, Soonyoung took a trip to the hospital, requesting the doctor who saw Seokmin a couple weeks before. After a thirty minute wait, Soonyoung was instructed to go to his office, Mr. Kim his name was. 

The doctor doesn’t wait to start asking questions.

“So, what’s the problem?”

Soonyoung scratches his head before answering.

“So, he’s doing fine. He remembers like everything, just some small stuff. But, he thinks we’re going out?”

“Huh, interesting. Have you been friends for a while?”

“Yea, he’s been my best friend for three years. Probably longer, if I’m being honest.” 

The doctor doesn’t say anything for a while, just humming to fill in the silence. 

“Well Mr. Kwon, I suggest that you talk to him about it.” 

“What.”

“You’ve reported that he remembers practically everything, but your relationship, yes?”

Soonyoung nods.

“There must be some emotional imbalance taking place along with the lingering amnesia. That is something I can not help you with. I treat physical effects, not emotional.”

Soonyoung sits dumb founded. He can’t believe that the doctor can’t even help him. After a few seconds of accepting this fact, Soonyoung gets up, thanks him, and leaves. He doesn’t really know what to do besides actually talking to Seokmin. He has to and he knows it, but he doesn’t want to. Wasn’t that just awkward? ‘Hey, we’ve been best friends for years, but you keep thinking I’m your boyfriend when I’m really not. Sorry, no homo bro.’ It sounded like trash and he knew it was going to make Seokmin feel horrible. Soonyoung didn’t want him to feel like that. Even more so, was he even being honest? ‘No homo’ his ass, what was he blushing for whenever Seokmin so much as looked his way? There was no way it was like this before. 

The boy arrived at the apartment too early for his taste. How was he going to bring it up to him? Soonyoung sighed as he unlocked the door and stepped in. The lights were on, so was the radio. As he took off his shoes, he could hear Seokmin singing to the tune of the music. A part of Soonyoung’s heart sped up knowing that Seokmin was probably making dinner for the both of them. Granted, it was usually ramen, but still. This was normal. It’s been like this for a year and a half, but ever since this ‘boyfriend’ incident, Soonyoung has been looking at it in a slightly different way. It was so familiar and domestic. It was like they were a married couple. It didn’t help his case in calming down his nerves, so he yelled to distract himself from his mind.

“I’m home!” 

“Welcome back! I’m making fish!” 

“Okay! Be back in five!”

Soonyoung goes to his room and lets himself fall on his bed, face first. He needed to get a grip. He had to say something today or else he would suffer for who knows how long. After sighing for the hundredth time, he got up and changed into gray sweatpants and a black tee shirt. 

Walking out of his bedroom, he saw that Seokmin laid out the food on the coffee table already. It was Friday, a movie night for them. Soonyoung walks over to the couch with another sigh. As much as he wanted to just sit down, stuff his face, and watch a movie, he knew he had to get this over with before he chickened out. He couldn’t let it pass anymore, not for Seokmin’s sake or his heart, whatever it was feeling. 

Seokmin quickly appeared as Soonyoung sat on the couch. He was holding two Coke cans and a smile. The older felt his resolve start to deteriorate. Seokmin sat down on the other side, offering one of the cans to the other and asking how work went.

“Fine. Boring as usual. How was the meeting?”

“Great actually. I’m going to be treating some of the pets at the shelter starting next week.”

Soonyoung nodded as Seokmin picked up the TV remote, already starting to browse the channels. It was silent for a while and Soonyoung hates that he can’t just say it, his ears already turning a light shade of pink just from thinking about it.

After two minutes, Soonyoung swallows his embarrassment. 

“So, how come you’ve been calling me your boyfriend?”

Seokmin whips his head towards Soonyoung in complete surprise, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. 

“I what?”

“Um, for the past three weeks, you’ve been treating me like we were dating.”

“But we arn’t.”

“I know. That’s why I’m asking you.”

The older one notes that the other wasn’t aware of his behavior, an odd thing really since Seokmin did it over and over again. But on the other hand, Soonyoung remembers that he also sleep talks.

Seokmin leans his chin on his hand, asking, “Did I do anything this morning?”

Soonyoung opens his mouth to say it, the kiss on the cheek. But suddenly, he was looking at Seokmin's lips, only to meet Seokmin’s eyes again. For the second time that day, Soonyoung was completely embarrassed. He turned away to look at the TV instead of his best friend’s face. 

"You kinda kissed me." 

"Kissed?!" 

The older took a peek back to see the other's flushed face. More than surprised, Seokmin seems worried, and maybe embarrassed? Soonyoung started to panic. Now that it was said out loud, he didn’t know what to do to make Seokmin feel better. The younger was never easy on himself when it came to interacting with others. He wanted everyone to feel comfortable and safe in his company. Soonyoung knows that he blames himself for breaking his own code rule. 

“It’s fine, I hope you know that. I just want to know if you need to see the doctor again or-”

“No, I don’t.”

Soonyoung noticed the change of tone in the other’s voice. It was serious and firm. There was resolve there. 

“So, no doctor? What do you-”

“I like you.”

Neither of them said a word, letting the noises of the TV fill in the void. Finally, Seokmin, flustered and red, spoke up.

“Okay, just hear me out. I know we’ve been friends for forever, but like this past year- I don’t know? Something happened and I started to realize that I liked you more than before. So, before the accident I was planning to say it to you, but then the car thing happened, so I think my brain tricked myself? For like, picking the best case scenario instead of the worst?”

Suddenly, those adoring gazes Soonbyoung saw this month make sense. They were just the looks Seokmin has always been doing. Soonyoung can feel his ears turn pink again. 

“So, you don’t have to like, accept or anything. I just wanted to let you know. We can stick to being best friends, I don’t mind.”

And the older wants to call bullshit, Seokmin minds a lot. He knows it. He just doesn’t want to make it uncomfortable for him. The younger is currently not looking at him, messing with his hands and hair. 

“You’re really hot when you’re all caring and shit.”

Seokmin looks up at the compliment in surprise, eyebrows to his forehead.

“This is new, but ‘boyfriend Seokmin’ doesn’t sound too bad.”

Seokmin smiles the brightest smile Soonyoung has ever seen, wide and white. The younger moves to hug the older, embracing him in the warmest and tightest hug. Soonyoung thinks it’s sweet and lets his head fall in the crook of Seokmin’s neck, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. 

“I hope you know that you actually kissed me on the cheek and not my mouth.”

“Really? I have more restraint than I thought.”

“Wanna break that restraint now?”

Seokmin gives a chuckle before pulling back and putting their lips together. It’s short and sweet, but it has Soonyoung feeling shy. He buries his face in Seokmin’s shoulder to try and hide his embarrassment. The younger smiles to himself, letting his best friend, and also boyfriend, cuddle up to him.

“Thank god for temporary amnesia, right?”

“Seokmin, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Soonseoknet in hosting the fest. I had a lot of fun making this fic and am thrilled that there are even more Soonseok stories now. I hope everyone enjoys this fic and I encourage everyone to read the others in the fic fest as well!


End file.
